


Caterpillar

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catepillar, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Loving Lucifer, M/M, Nature, One Word Prompts, Samifer - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caterpillar (Old French): the larva of a butterfly or moth, having a segmented wormlike body with three pairs of true legs and several pairs of leg-like appendages.</p>
<p>Lucifer shares the wonder of nature to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterpillar

“Lucifer?” Sam called from the porch.

The archangel didn’t turn around or answer him, though his head tilted curiously to one side. Brows furrowed, Sam jogged down the three steps and strolled down the sidewalk leading down to the large patch of garden Lucifer was standing by. As he neared, Lucifer shuffled his feet off to the side a bit, as if making a bit more room for the hunter to join him.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Sam asked, coming to a slow stop beside the archangel.

“Mmm, just witnessing something,” Lucifer replied easily, not once removing his eyes from the garden. An intrigued frown pulling at his mouth, Sam followed his gaze toward the foliage of plants and vegetation.

At once, he caught sight of what Lucifer was witnessing. Hanging upside-down from a twig, body formed into a firm J-shape, was a caterpillar. The yellow and black pattern of its body was easy to distinguish among the cloud of thick green leaves surrounding it. From what Sam could tell by its posture, it was well into the process of transitioning into metamorphosis.

“Amazing,” Lucifer suddenly said, and Sam wrenched his eyes away from the caterpillar to glance back at him.

Sam was pleasantly surprised when he saw a fond look in Lucifer’s expression as he gaped at the caterpillar, and his electric blue eyes were softened in such a contrasting way to his usual hardened, ice-like barriers that Sam found himself captivated.

“Nature was always one of my father’s greatest masterpieces,” Lucifer continued, a small smile pulling at his lips as he observed the shifting insect. “Soon… this caterpillar will be encased in a cocoon, literally _dissolve_ into goo, and reform into a butterfly. It’s such a beautiful change, but first… he needs to suffer.”

Lucifer finally took his eyes off of the caterpillar and turned to face Sam. The hunter felt something deep within him swell as he noticed the affection aimed at him gleaming in Lucifer’s eyes, and the loving grin stretching across the archangel’s face.

“He has to keep fighting and keep battling against himself, in order to achieve his second birthing, before he receives new life,” Lucifer whispered, shaking his head in amazement. “It’s _incredible_.”

Sam froze, struck by the sheer amount of awe echoing in Lucifer’s silky voice. This was something more than the caterpillar now, something deeper. It was unspoken, but Sam heard the hidden message nonetheless.

Lucifer’s smile widened as he witnessed the understanding crash over Sam’s face, and Sam felt an answering grin pull at his stunned mouth, a coarse chuckle leaving his throat.

“Yeah,” Sam replied warmly. “Yeah, it really is.”


End file.
